Hot Spring Troubles
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Soi Fon and Yoruichi go to the hot springs together but Soi Fon makes a mistake that turns things awkward. My first (somewhat) yuri story. I won't say don't like don't read but just giving you fair warning about the implied yuri. (Soi x Yoruichi) Rated T for...well you'll see.


**Hot Spring Troubles**

**by BloodySimpsonChibi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Soi Fon had never been more excited and terrified at the same time. To think that something like this would be happening in real life was something she still couldn't comprehend.

It happened about a week ago. Yoruichi had invited Soi Fon to the nearest hot springs. At the time, Soi Fon was too dumbstruck to answer but Yoruichi had answered for her.

"Great! See you on the 14th!"

The 14th was today and Soi Fon was currently in the changing room while Yoruichi was taking care of the payment.

"This is like a dream come true!" Soi Fon thought happily. "I'm actually going to be in a hot spring with Lady Yoruichi!"

But there was one problem. A problem that made Soi Fon blush at the mere thought of it.

"If we're in the hot spring together, that means we'll be n...na...naked together!"

Soi Fon held her face with her hands and shook her head violently in embarrassment.

"Lady Yoruichi will see me naked! And...and I will see her..."

Soi Fon had in fact seen Yoruichi naked before, the whole Soul Society has. In fact, if it weren't for the social obligations, Yoruichi would probably never wear clothes period. But Soi Fon didn't have that same shamelessness and the idea of being nude with Yoruichi made her blush so hard it felt like her face was on fire.

Soi Fon took a deep breath, pumped up her fist and began removing her robe. She was not going to let fear ruin this precious time with Yoruichi.

"I'm the Captain of Squad 2 dammit!" She said to herself. "I can handle this. Besides, Lady Yoruichi will be naked as well and we're both girls. Everything will be alright."

Soi Fon finished undressing and wrapped a towel around herself. Then she left the dressing room and walked toward the nearby hot spring. Yoruichi wasn't there yet so Soi Fon removed the towel and entered the spring. The warm water caressed her body and she let out a sigh of utter content. A few moments later, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Soi Fon! Who said you could get in without me?"

Soi Fon opened her eyes and saw Yoruichi approaching the hot spring. She also had a towel wrapped around her.

"Lady Yoruichi!" Soi Fon whispered. Her face changed from a look of total bliss into one of shock when Yoruichi removed her towel and revealed a red bikini underneath.

"What?" Soi Fon exclaimed. "Lady Yoruichi! You're wearing a bikini?

"Yeah. Not my style but this bath house has a rule against nudity apparently."

Soi Fon's jaw dropped.

"It's stupid right? A bathhouse with a rule against nudity! But I guess rules are rules. Good thing we both brought our bathing suits right?"

"Yes!" Soi Fon shouted. "We are both wearing swimwear right now! Of course we are!"

Yoruichi gave Soi Fon an confused look but ignored it and sank into the hot spring.

Soi Fon's cheeks turned pink and she sank down a little deeper into the spring, her arms covering her body underneath the water.

"This can't be happening!" Soi Fon fretted mentally. "I'm naked in front of Lady Yoruichi but she's wearing a bikini! This is so embarrassing! I think I wanna die!"

Yoruichi noticed Soi Fon squirming uncomfortably in the water.

"You ok?"She asked.

"Of course!" Soi Fon whimpered. Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders and continued to enjoy the hot spring. Soi Fon curled up into a ball and hung her head down.

"Well at least it's just me and Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon thought to herself. "Maybe this won't be so bad." Soi Fon's positive thinking was interrupted by two familiar voices approaching the hot spring. Soi Fon looked behind her to see Rangiku and Rukia carrying a case full of club sodas. They were also wearing bikinis.

"Hey guys!" Yoruichi greeted. "Where's the others?"

"They couldn't make it." Rukia answered. "Apparently Captain Unohana had some other things the take care of, and Nemu was busy piecing Captain Mayuri back together."

Rangiku and Rukia entered the hot spring with Rukia sitting next to Yoruichi and Rangiku sitting next to Soi Fon who at that moment just wanted to disappear.

"This water is really nice isn't it Son Fon?" Rangiku asked casually.

"Y-Yes it is." Soi Fon mumbled, trying to sink even deeper into the water.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Soi Fon shouted mentally. "I didn't know Lady Yoruchi had invited other people here! And one of them is a Captain...sitting right next to me...and it's Rangiku! If they find out I'm not wearing a swimsuit, it'll be all over the 13 Court Guard Squads! I'll be labeled a pervert! I'll be laughed out of Soul Society! And Lady Yoruichi! What will she think?"

Soi Fon shook her head in frustration.

"I have no choice! I must keep them all from finding out about my mistake no matter what!"

About 30 minutes passed and Rukia spoke up. "I'm really thirsty. Captain Soi Fon, could you please pass the drinks?"

Soi Fon panicked and realized the drinks were behind her, out of Rangiku's reach and far enough away that reaching for them would force her to expose herself.

"C'mon Soi Fon!" Yoruichi cheered. "Grab the drinks!"

Soi Fon felt like she was a rat caught in a trap. How would she get the drinks without flashing the others?

'L-Look! A Hallow!" She shouted, pointing behind Yoruichi.

"What!? Where!?" All three of the other girls looked toward the direction she was pointing and as they did so, Soi Fon grabbed the drinks.

"Oops." She said. "My mistake. It was just a cloud. But here's the drinks! Rangiku?" Soi Fon passed the drinks to Rangiku who eyed her with suspicion before giving everyone a soda.

Some more time passed during which the rest of the group would chat and enjoy themselves. Soi Fon was very quiet, only responding when she was spoken too. She kept trying to think of ways to sneak out of the hot spring but to no avail.

"Well." Rukia said as she yawned and stretched up her hands. "I think it's time to call it a night."

"What?" Rangiku whined. "But we just got here." There was a slur in her voice.

"Rangiku." Yoruichi asked. "Are you drunk?"

"I might have "hic" spiked one of the sodas."

Rukia sighed and helped Rangiku to her feet.

"We'll see you later Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon." And with that Rukia and Rangiku left, leaving only Soi Fon and Yoruichi in the hot spring, Soi Fon breath a sigh of relief that she was alone with Yoruichi again although she was still naked which was a problem. Suddenly, Soi Fon had a thought that she couldn't believe she didn't think of before. Her towel was just behind her head the whole time. She could just put it on under the water and leave the hot spring without Yoruichi being any the wiser.

Soi Fon grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. "I think I'll head out too." She said. "I got important work to do tomorrow!"

"Why did you put your towel on in the spring?" Yoruichi asked, causing Soi Fon to panic. "I-I-I guess I was just too relaxed to notice. My bad!" Soi Fon stuttered with a nervous smile. She tried to walk away but what Yoruichi said next made her stop in her tracks.

"Are you just going to keep the towel wrapped around you so no one notices your lack of a swim suit?" She giggled.

Soi Fon could feel every blood vessel in her body shoot up to her face. "W-What a-are talking a-ab-about Lady Yoruichi? I can a-assure you I am wearing a swimsuit."

"Then show me." Yoruichi teased.

"W-What!?" Soi Fon stammered "B-But I-"

Suddenly, Soi Fon felt a slight breeze, looked down and realized her towel was gone.

"EEEEEEK!" Soi Fon shrieked as she rushed to cover herself. Yoruichi was standing behind her, her towel in hand.

"My my!" Yoruichi chirped. "I never took you for the exhibitionist type."

Soi Fon jumped into the spring again, beyond embarrassed at this point.

"Lady Yoruichi!" She shouted. "I-It's not what you think!"

"Then what?" Yoruichi asked. "What's going on here?"

Defeated, Soi Fon told Yoruichi everything.

"D'oh! I thought I told you about the swimsuits. I guess I was just too excited to spend sometime with you."

"You were excited to spend time with me?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yep." Yoruichi admitted "We barely get to see each other anymore so I figured this hot spring trip would have been fun. I'm sorry about this Soi Fon."

"There's really no need to apologize Lady Yoruichi" Soi Fon reassured her former mentor. "I was really excited to spend time with you too."

Yoruichi smiled and handed the towel back to Soi Fon who sheepishly accepted it. She covered herself once and Yoruichi helped her out of the water.

"We'll just wait in the changing room until you're dry enough to get dressed then we'll go home." Yoruichi assured.

As they were walking toward the changing room, Soi Fon asked one more thing.

"Lady Yoruichi," She mumbled. "Can we please keep this little "incident" just between us?" Her whole face was burning red as she asked this.

"Of course." Yoruichi beamed. "It'll be our little secret. However, I do reserve the right to tease you about it every now and then."

Soi Fon gasped but then she sighed in acceptance. "It's a deal."

The two girls looked at each other and began to laugh out loud as they walked back to the changing room.

_**The End**_


End file.
